1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to missile launching systems and, more particularly, to arrangements for preventing missile exhaust gases from contacting and overheating missile support rails during launching of the missile.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Tactical missiles are presently launched from rails which are engulfed in the missile's rocket exhaust as the missile is fired from the launch rail. One such launch rail is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,785 of Dissmeyer et al. and comprises a pair of support brackets mounted thereon and arranged to support the rocket prior to and during launch by engaging suitable guide slots provided in the launch rail. Under single launch or multiple launch firing scenarios, the rail can become overheated, or even melt, due to the heat input of the impingement of the rocket exhaust against the launch rail.
In the firing of tactical missiles on shipboard, and possibly in other military applications, each missile in turn is supported by a pair of support arms by means of launch rails, usually two in number, which engage corresponding shoes mounted on the missiles. The missile hangs in position from the rails by means of this support arrangement and, when the missile is fired, it accelerates rapidly, the shoes disengage the rails and the missile is released. However, during its initial acceleration phase, the wash of the hot rocket exhaust engulfs the launch rail. The period of engulfment, particularly considering the extremely high temperature of the rapid exhaust, is sufficient, even though the acceleration of the missile is very rapid, to seriously damage the launch rail.
The prior art contains various examples of utilizing a pressurized chamber with perforated surfaces to develop a fluid bearing for the support and movement of items or materials relative to a support surface. Examples of such are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,805,898 of Willis, Jr., 3,796,466 of Lasch, Jr., 3,805,403 of Biaggi et al., and 3,873,163 of Gladish. As understood, German Pat. No. 1,918,811 uses a pressurized gas stream to reduce launch rail friction. U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,317 of Osofsky describes a method of thrust vector control of a missile by utilizing controlled members in the exahust to deflect the exhaust flow of a nozzle from coming in contact with a surface to be protected. Australian Pat. No. 220,367 discloses a jet-assisted launch device in which the jets are mounted in the launcher rather than in the projectile. U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,708 of Hubigh discloses a missile launcher having an adapter piston propelled by a pneumatic charge behind the piston to propel a missile out of its launch tube prior to actual missile ignition. However, none of these prior art references teach or suggest the concept of the present invention.